


ART for: Will you search through the lonely earth for me?

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Arthur loves to draw. It's not a career his parents wish for him. Nor do they want him to be with Merlin, a young detectorist who Arthur falls in love with.





	ART for: Will you search through the lonely earth for me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Will You Search Through The Lonely Earth For Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940508) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle), [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18). 



> Camelittle's amazing idea of making Merlin and Arthur find Excalibur together just hooked me. Amazing idea. Thank you for pitching it to me, my dear <3
> 
> Arthur’s dream of being an artist fuelled me in this project. I fancied drawing from his point of view. So he isn’t really keen on drawing pictures of himself, but he loves drawing textures and landscapes - and, of course his booboo - so this art is a bit different from usual fanart, I suppose (because I, too, am keen on drawing textures and landscapes - and aforementioned booboo;) ) So, channelling my inner Arthur was a really interesting thing to do. We have so much in common!! We could both improve on our drawing skills, too… I _know_ I could improve on my scanning skills *sighs*
> 
> Thank you to MY DARLING CAMELITTLE for being super lovely and squeeing at my art regularly (She was my art beta, and she doesn’t even know). I know I could have done more, and still might sneak in some artsies, but thank you for asking me. MUCH LOVE!!! *sobs*
> 
> Thank you to to the ACBB MODS - you guys are amazing. So much merlin content right now, I am overwhelmed and grateful and *SQUEEEEE*
> 
> I have put in different versions of some of them. I can never decide which edits I like the best...  
> \- Merls

              

 

 

     

     

               

 

 

  

 

                      

 

 

    

    

    


End file.
